


The blooming camellia

by Stylistiquement



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Grieving, Healing, Love, M/M, Mention of Death, angts with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylistiquement/pseuds/Stylistiquement
Summary: Inspired by the amazing blurb by @Akuzonprime on Tumblr"[6:57 PM] Every time you are reborn, a new pink camellia blooms in the shrub underneath Solomon’s window, a constant reminder of your eternal separation from him; it’s such a constant that he doesn’t notice the way the flowers start to wilt right after."
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The blooming camellia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blurb](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717649) by Akuzonprime (tumblr). 



A new blossom hatched in front of his window today. How long had it been already ? He lost track of time, wandering into his introspective, intimate loop once more. Yet the air filled up with the fresh scent of a pink blooming camellia. At first, Solomon barely noticed it but when the announcement finally reached his nostrils, he wrestled to keep his work going. It only made you grow stronger; every single time. 

His mind drifted off once again, thinking about your generous smile, about those glimmering eyes that embraced him without a touch. Here he was again, refraining the need to cut the delightful proof that you were existing once more. He lost his attention to this bittersweet fragrance.

If Solomon tasted his cherished memories from the tip of his lips, it also exposed his bare consciousness to the time he lost his other half. He felt it all over again. It’s been hundreds of years and that reminiscence kept you hostage of his mind. Because he couldn’t let you go, he built those fences up to protect you from slipping away, from invading too much of his busy mind but it is also what kept you trapped in here. Grief prevented a proper breathing. That damned camellia. He swallowed it all, persuading himself that it would go away. Breathing in, breathing out while neglecting the feeling of his throat getting so tight it could have rooted out some painful tears, ripping his throat at a slow, painstaking stance. How much longer could he carry that feeling ? It tested out his patience, his own resistance to pain. He knew it would drown him if he ever dared to let that feeling bloom in his mind, let it grow like weeds. 

It was an indoctrination Solomon built up to keep him safe, where he couldn’t find you completely and, therefore, miss you too much. There was only a certain extent he could bear before losing himself too, before realizing he was nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh without you. 

Solomon looked for you every day for years, rebirth after rebirth, hoping he could live even one more second near the love of his life. He was never successful in the process. 

He brushed it off and went back to his reading, moving his shoulder frantically as he hoped the pressure that had grown for decades inside his rib cage would spare him some earned mercy. In this world and the other one, he had lived it all. He was the most powerful sorcerer known to date and yet, he couldn’t prevent that dark wound you created inside his chest to get filled with that acidic poison gnawing him. A promise that one day his end would come too. 

Don’t get it wrong, he would have been able to cast a spell or two to keep him from the eternal torture of your constant reawakening, but he just couldn’t stand the idea of staring at a single blooming camellia at his window every few decades without knowing that it once had a true meaning for him.

His mind slipped away again and here you were dancing inside his head. He tasted your lips, brushing them softly and inhaled the familiar fragrance stemming from your skin. Solomon remembered that day you got married. He knew you would vanish much quicker than he would. He let you burst in his brain anyway, indulging himself to the sweet temptation you represented. 

Solomon often wondered if it was really you he remembered. It’s been so long his memories felt off, just as some old faded photos would. He watched you as if his impregnated memories were some sort of proof that you really existed but it was no longer you, you weren’t there anymore. He recollected that time he told you how he would love to see his heart be broken by you. Oh, delicate irony. How many times was he left crawling on the floor of his bathroom when his heart cracked even deeper ? 

The sudden buzz of his DDD resonating on the hardwood desk made him jump in surprise, pulling his focus away from you. Solomon stared at it, numb for a while before picking it up. Lucifer requested him to come right away. He said he wanted to introduce the sorcerer to the new exchange student who just arrived. Solomon could have said no, not today as grief consumed every ounce of his energy but rejecting Lucifer was admitting that he was not okay, that he never was. His mouth always failed him when he tried to talk about his feelings, just as if conceding it would have allowed him to feel how deep his despair was. 

That’s when he saw you from far away. The glimpse was enough for him to recognize the one he would recognize among thousands. You looked the same. His peep was enough for his chest to finally explode in a thousand pieces, shredding his fragile human body into a puddle of dread and anguish on the Devildom’s floor. Solomon covered his mouth as his distorted wide eyes filled with the threat of tears burning down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it. Breathing in, breathing out so that the violent sob that rushed outside his throat would only come out in fragments. He placed his other hand on his chest. Was his heart about to burst ? By the excruciating pain he felt in there, it might. How could you be standing there so carelessly, before the eyes of the one that adored you the most ? Even if you looked at him at the exact moment he laid in agony on the Devildom’s floor, you wouldn’t even recognize him, wouldn’t you ? 

His feeling got tangled up with the sweet relief to see that you were no longer a chimera. His face distorted even further as the agony mixed up with laughter, stifled and twisted chuckles filled with the horrendous memories of what your disappearance made him go through. He had crossed the world to look for you in every era but here you were, right where he spent most of his time. How could he stand that irony ? He didn't even really mind. The fact was that you were here. Solomon gathered all his focus not to jump in your arms and kiss that pretty mouth of yours but that was the only thing that helped him to get back on his feet and lent him the strength to finally greet you. 

You looked at this charming man coming your way with a heart that pounded a little strangely. Lucifer introduced the two of you but something vibrated strangely within your core, just as if you were listening to this song you once loved above all but hadn’t listened to in years. Some sense of his warm, comforting feeling he gave you.

“I’m sorry” you said, hesitant “have we met before ? I feel like I know you.”

His heart skipped a beat. Here you were, he found you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story which was really challenging.  
> I would like to thank again @Akuzonpirme for letting me use her blurb and I would also like to thank my friend helping me to correct the story.


End file.
